Two Love Story
by Neko DarkBlue
Summary: Warning(s) in side /Naruto, bocah yang yatim piatu yang kini diasuh oleh pamannya -Sasuke- bertemu dengan gadis yang menurutnya aneh -Hinata-. Setelah mengetahui tentang masa lalu Hinata dan membuat Hinata tersadar mereka kini berteman/ Sasuke yang pria mapan berusia 30-an akhirnya jatuh cinta pada seorang janda beranak satu yang juga mengajar di sekolah Naruto/
1. Prolog and Chapter 1

**Two Love Story**

**A Naruto fanfic (just for fun)**

**by ****Neko Darkblue**

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family/Frienship/Romance**

**Warning(s)****:OOC, AU, Typo(s), crack pair (maybe), minim deskrip, abal, no bashing chara, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya).**

**Happy Reading!**

**~PROLOG~**

**Kamis, 24 Oktober 2012, 08.00 AM**

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau bukan orang yang ramah. Awww, sopan sekali kau memukulku, ehem. Aku ada urusan dengan klienku di London, dan karena Naruto masih berumur dua minggu, jadi aku tak mungkin mengajaknya ke London. Jadi, kutitipkan ia padamu, kau mau kan?" pinta Itachi pada adiknya dengan memasang wajah puppy-eyes yang membuat Sasuke jijik melihatnya.

"Kenapa tidak sewa baby sitter saja?"

"Karena waktunya sangat mendesak, kau tahu. Aku mendapat berita ini baru tadi pagi, dan nanti siang pesawat sudah akan lepas landas."

"Hhh.. baiklah."

"Arigatou Sasu-chan." Itachi lalau memeluk adiknya erat dan menepuk pundaknya sekali sebelum ia membantu isterinya –Naruko Uchiha- memasukkan koper-koper ke dalam bagasi taksi.

Selesai Itachi memasukkan koper, ia dan Naruko menghampiri Sasuke. Naruko langsung mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Sasuke. Ia mencium dahi Naruto cukup lama, entah kenapa air matanya menetes seolah ia takut akan berpisah dengan Naruto. Padahal, ia dan Itachi berada di Londong hanya tiga hari.

Itachi yang menyaksikan istrinya menangis mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusap pelan punggung Naruko. Lalu, Itachi kembali menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta Sasuke memeluknya. Meski ia tahu Sasuke tak akan mengabulkannya mengingat egonya yang sangat tinggi. Tapi... Itachi salah.

Itachi terbelalak mendapati Sasuke memeluknya sangat erat. Itachi pun membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Tak biasanya kau mau memelukku, terakhir kuingat waktu umurmu tujuh tahun. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Setelah Sasuke duluan yang melepas pelukannya, Naruko menyerahkan Naruto pada Sasuke. Lalu, Itachi dan Naruko memasuki taksi. Tapi, sebelum taksinya melaju menuju Konoha International Airport, Naruto menyempatkan untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata pada anak tunggalnya, "Naruto.. gomennasai ne, Kaa-chan harus meninggalkanmu, sebenarnya Kaa-chan ingin tetap di sini bersamamu. Tapi, karena Kaa-chan adalah sekretaris Tou-chanmu, jadi Kaa-chan harus ikut-"

"Bukannya kau takut aku kepincut wanita lain di London, hm?" seringai Itachi yang membuat Naruko memerah, karena tepat sasaran mungkin?

"Urusai! Pokoknya pesan Kaa-chan jangan pilih-pilih, makan yang banyak, jangan rewel ya. Kasihan nanti Sasuke-jiichan. Sayounara ne!" Naruko melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Saat taksi yang mereka tumpangi melaju, Naruko segera menghapus airmatanya sebelum Itachi mengetahuinya. Meski, sebenarnya Itachi sudah tahu kalau Naruko menangis, ia hanya maklum dengan Naruko akan kondisinya.

**~ O ~**

**Sasuke's POV**

Entah kenapa perasaanku agak gelisah setelah Itachi-nii dan Naruko-nee berangkat ke London. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

**Sabtu, 24 Oktober 2012, 10.30 AM**

"Ooeek.. ooeek!"

Ah, sudah bangun rupanya. Merasa kalau Naruto lapar, segera aku ke dapur untuk membuatkannya susu. Saat menuang air hangat, dengan cerobohnya aku malah melamun hingga aku tidak menyadari kalau aku menuang air hangat ke botol sampai penuh. Bahkan, sampai airnya keluar mengenai permukaan kulit tanganku.

_Triririririt.. triririririt.. _

Kurasakan handphone yang berada di saku celanaku berbunyi menandakan ada yang menelpon. Termos yang semula berada di tangan kananku segera kutaruh di meja dapur lalu mengangkat panggilan tadi. Klik.

"Moshi-mo-"

'Sasuke! Itachi dan Naruko kecelakaan pesawat setengah jam yang lalu.'

"Apa?! Apa benar Kaa-san?"

'Iya, coba kau lihat KonohaNews!'

Klik

Jadi ini maksud dari kegelisahanku tadi, Itachi-nii dan Naruko-nee. Dan yang paling membuatku cemas nanti, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ia akan menjadi anak yatim piatu di usianya yang sangat belia. Ia akan kesepian. Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan asumsiku barusan. Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga dan merawatmu, layaknya seorang ayah. Ya, itu janjiku pada Itachi-nii dan Naruko-nee.

**~ O ~**

**Selasa, 27 Desember 2016, 07.00 PM**

"Otanjoubi omedetou Hinata-chan!" seru seorang wanita berambut merah muda bernama Sakura Hyuga sambil menembakkan konfetti ke udara. Di sebelahnya, putri tunggalnya –Hinata Hyuga- tengah berdoa sebelum ia meniup lilin yang berada di atas kue ulang tahunnya yang ke empat.

Meskipun hanya memakai topi kerucut dan beberapa balon yang di tempel dinding ruang makan, Hinata –gadis cilik berusia empat tahun indogo pendek- cukup menikmatinya. Yah, meski cuma ia dan ibunya. Mungkin kalau saja ayahnya ikut ia akan makin menyukai pesta kecil-kecilan yang dibuat oleh ibunya.

"Kaa-san mana Tou-san? Kenapa Tou-san belum pulang?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura. Raut wajah Sakura yang semula ceria kini diliputi kesedihan sambil menunduk.

"Gomen, Hinata-" sesal Sakura. "Tapi, jangan khawatir, Tou-san pasti pulang." Sakura mencoba menghibur Hinata dengan memasang wajah ceria meski senyumannya palsu. Entah kenapa ada perasaan ragu ketika ia mengucapkan suaminya –Neji Hyuga- akan pulang.

"Etto, b-bolehkan Hina menelpon Tou-san?"

"Umm, baiklah."

**~ O ~**

Neji tersenyum tipis melihat boneka beruang besar yang berada di jok belakang mobilnya. Bukan karena ia tertarik dengan bonekanya. Tapi, karena boneka itu ia hadiahkan untuk putrinya yang tengah berulang tahun keempat.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Neji segera menjawab panggilan tersebut begitu mengetahui si pemanggil adalah anaknya sendiri. Klik.

"Moshi-moshi?"

'Tou-san kapan pulang?'

"Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai." Neji berbohong, padahal butuh waktu satu jam lagi untuk sampai di rumahnya.

'Pokoknya Hinata mau sekarang.'

"Tapi, Hinata-"

Karena lalai tak memperhatikan jalan, Neji tak mengetahui kalau lima meter dari depannya terdapat sebuah jurang yang curam. Minimnya pencahayaan juga membuat Neji tak mengetahui kalau ada jurang tak jauh darinya. Tanpa sempat menginjak rem, mobil yang dikendarai Neji terperosok ke jurang.

Neji membelalakkan matanya saat tahu tepat di depannya jurang yang curam. Ia berpikir, sebelum ia terjatuh, setidaknya ia ingin mengucapkan seuntai kalimat untuk keluarga yang menantinya di rumah.

**~ O ~**

'Tapi, Hinata-... Otanjoubi omedetou. Aishiteru Hinata Hyuga, aishiteru Sakura Hyuga. Sayonara minna.'

"Eh, T-Tou-san mau k-kemana? Kenapa mengucapkan s-selamat tinggal?"

Tuut... tuut...

**~ O ~**

**Keesokannya**

Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan tempat ayahnya –Neji Hyuga- beristirahat untuk selamanya. Tangannya memeluk erat boneka beruang pemberian ayahnya. Tatapannya kosong. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sakura memeluk Hinata sambil menangis, mereka sangat terpukul dengan kematian suaminya. Air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka tak mereka hiraukan.

Setelah mengetahui ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil hingga masuk ke jurang, ia sangat terpukul. Apalagi, ayahnya meninggal karena menjawab panggilan telpon darinya yang membuatnya berpikir kalau meninggalnya ayahnya karena salahnya.

Beberapa hari ke depan, Hinata selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian ayahnya. Hinata yang biasanya murah senyum kini jarang tersenyum. Kalaupun ia tersenyum, itu hanya ditujukan pada ibunya, meski itu hanya senyuman palsu.

Berbagai usaha telah Sakura lakukan untuk mengembalikan senyuman manis milik Hinata. Sakura sangat ingin melihat senyumannya kembali. Bukan senyuman palsu yang kini Hinata berikan padanya. Itu semakin membuat hatinya sakit. Dan yang paling membuatnya kecewa adalah saat ia sebagai seorang ibu yang ingin menghibur anaknya untuk kembali ceria, namun apa daya, usahanya sia-sia. Pernah terpikir untuk mencari ayah baru buat Hinata, tapi Hinata menolaknya mentah-mentah.

**~ O ~**

Dan mungkin sebuah harapan untuk mengembalikan senyuman Hinata adalah seorang teman. Sakura tahu kalau Hinata selalu kesepian karena sejak balita Hinata tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan bermain dengan anak sebayanya. Hinata terlalu pemalu untuk membuka diri. Dan ia tahu, ia tak mempermasalahkan tentang teman, karena bagi Hinata asal ia bisa bermain dengan kedua orang tuanya, itu sudah cukup. Tapi, semenjak tragedi itu, bahkan sampai sekarang saat Hinata memasuki jenjang sekolah dasar, ia belum mempunyai seorang teman. Ia seperti menjadi pribadi yang mengisolasi diri dari lingkungan sekitar.

Dan disaat kalian kehilangan orang yang berharga, percayalah suatu saat kalian akan menemukan (lagi) orang yang kalian sayangi dan cintai, serta kalian anggap berharga orang itu. Dan bersabarlah, semua butuh proses. Karena, mulai saat ini, takdirlah yang akan mempertemukan kalian.

**~ PROLOG END~**

**Chapter 1: You're Not Lonely**

**Senin, 6 Juli 2019, Sasuke's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Pria mapan berusia 32 tahun. Status single parent, padahal belum menikah. Anakku atau yang sebenarnya adalah keponakanku bernama Naruto Uchiha, yang tahun ini berumur tujuh tahun.

Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru sekolah dasar 'Konoha Academy'. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengantar Naruto bersekolah. Rupanya ia mewarisi otak Naruko-nee karena ia berhasil masuk ke kelas 1B. Yah, kuakui itu lumayan daripada ke kelas 1D.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum lebar di depan gerbang sekolah. Sifatnya juga seperti Naruko-nee. Kubalas lambaian tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai anak sendiri meski ia hanya keponakanku.

"Jaa nee, Teme-Touchan!" teriaknya padaku yang sukses membuat senyum tipisku-namun-menawan- luntur seketika dengan cekikian orang-orang sekitarku. Alisku berkedut menahan amarah agar tak membalas teriakannya dengan berteriak 'Jaa nee, Dobe-chan!'

**Sasuke's POV End**

**~ O ~**

**Naruto's POV**

Dengan memasang senyuman super lebar aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah baruku, 'Konoha Academy'. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kelas IB –kelasku- , aku segera masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, hihihi.

"Ohayou... minna!" seruku lantang membuat beberapa anak terkejut.

"Kau, terlambat, Naruto. Lain kali, jangan terlambat." Ucap guruku –entah siapa namanya- yang memiliki codet di wajahnya, seperti preman saja. Tapi tatapannya lembut.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku histeris, jangan-jangan dia-

"Hanya kau yang terlambat, Naruto." Jawabnya. Hhh.. syukurlah.

Karena aku hanya menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong di sebelah gadis berambut indigo pendek, kuputuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Watashi wa Naruto Uchiha. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" kuulurkan tanganku padanya mencoba berkenalan. Tapi, bukannya membalas uluran tanganku, ia malah berkata nyaris pelan sekali. "Hinata Hyuga."

Baiklah, tak usah mempedulikannya. Dia yang rugi tak bisa berjabat tangan denganku yang keren ini.

**~ O ~**

**TENG... TENG... TENG...**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, saatnya makan bento buatan Teme-Touchan. Meski, selalu irisan tomatnya kubuang agar aku dikiranya menghabiskannya. Karena, dilarang makan di kelas, jadi aku istirahat di taman sekolah. Kududukkan pantatku dengan beralaskan rumput taman di bawah pohon sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu bersekolah di sini, Hinata? Apa menyenangkan?"

"Biasa saja, Kaa-san."

"Eh?"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara sese- ah, dua orang. Suaranya sepertinya dari balik pohon ini. Kuintip perlahan berharap agar tidak ketahuan. Rupanya seorang wanita muda berambut pink yang mengenakan jas yang khusus dikenakan para guru di sekolahku dan Hinata. Tunggu dulu, Hinata tadi memanggil wanita itu Kaa-san, jadi ibunya seorang guru di Konoha Academy.

"Apa kau sudah makan, mau Kaa-san suapi?" ibunya Hinata bertanya sambil tersenyum manis. Coba saja, Hinata juga tersenyum manis seperti ibunya, pasti cantik. Eh? Ngomong apa sih aku?

"Tak perlu, aku tak lapar. Lebih baik Kaa-san kembali ke ruang guru." jawab Hinata. Aku jadi kesal padanya. Dia yang masih punya ibu malah bersikap seperti itu pada ibunya. Padahal, di luar sana banyak sekali yang orang yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu dan ia malah menyia-nyiakannya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Ujar ibunya Hinata lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Setelah ibunya Hinata pergi, Hinata lalu menangis dalam diam. Tak ada suara isakan darinya. Kuberanikan untuk berbicara padanya, entah ia akan peduli atau tidak.

"Kalau kau mau ibumu menemanimu, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padanya, bukannya mengusirnya. Apa salahnya? Kau menyakitinya-ttebayo!" ujarku sok menasehati.

"Aku memang menyakiti Kaa-san dari dulu, aku sudah tahu itu. A-aku selalu menyakiti orang kusayang." matanya berlinang air mata, meski kutahu ia menunduk.

"Setidaknya kau hargai perhatian ibumu. Apa kau tahu, di luar sana tak sedikit anak yang tak mendapat kasih sayng dari orang tua mereka –termasuk aku-. Dan kau malah menyia-nyiakannya."

"Sudahlah,kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Kau tak usah ikut campur!" bentaknya. Tatapannya tajam. Sekarang aku tahu warna matanya yang sewarna dengan bunga lavender. Meski yang kulihat sekarang mata yang menampakkan kesedihan, penyesalan, dan amarah yang menjadi satu.

"Aku memang tidak tahu tentangmu. Itu pun karena kau mengasingkan diri, tak mau membuka diri. Apa kau takut untuk berteman? Tidakkah kau pikir kalau mempunyai teman itu menyenangkan? Satupun tak apa, asal teman itu mengerti tentang dirimu. Oleh karena itu, bagaimana kalau kau mau menjadi temanku?" kuulurkan tanganku sebagai tanda pertemanan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Berharap ia mau membalas uluran tanganku. Tapi, yang terjadi malah ia menampiknya dengan kasar.

"S-sebaiknya jangan berteman dengan seorang pembunuh sepertiku."

"Pembunuh?"

"Kalau saja aku sabar menunggu Tou-san pulang dan tak menelponnya saat sedang di perjalanan mungkin ia tak masuk jurang dan meninggalkanku dan Kaa-san. Semua orang akan membenciku bila tahu aku seorang pembunuh ayahnya sendiri."

PLAK!

Matanya terbelalak setelah kutampar pipinya. Apa-apaan itu katanya.

"Kalau kau mengatakan kau seorang pembunuh kau salah besar dan kau menyalahkan takdir yang sudah dibuat Kami-sama. Seharusnya bersyukur kau masih mempunyai seorang ibu yang menyayangimu dan tak sepertiku. Satu hal lagi, ibumu tidak membencimu." lelah berdebat dengannya, kuambil bentoku yang belum tersentuh lalu meninggalkannya sendiri. Biar saja, kurasa ia butuh waktu untuk merenungkan kata-kataku.

**Naruto's POV End**

'K-kaa-san tidak membenciku? Dan i-ini bukan salahku?' pikir Hinata. Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, pemikirannya tentang kematian ayahya mulai berubah. Dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berlari menyusul Naruto lalu memeluknya.

Mata sapphire milik Naruto terbelalak kala ia merasakan pelukan yang erat pada tubuhnya. Naruto mendengar isak tangis si pemeluk. Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang yang memeluknya. Tak ada orang lain lagi selain ia dan Hinata di taman karena sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"A-arigatou Naruto-kun, kalau kau tidak menyadarkanku, aku pasti akan seperti ini terus. Menyalahkan diri sendiri, tak menghiraukan semuanya. Tapi, kau membuatku sadar kalau aku aku tak sendiri." Hinata memejamkan matanya erat, 'Berteman dengan Naruto-kun pasti menyenangkan.' Pikirnya. "Nee, Naruto-kun mau tidak jadi temanku?"

"Tentu, tapi sebelum itu kita harus berkenalan dahulu. Dan, etto... bisa kau melepas pelukannya?" sindir Naruto pada Hinata sambil menyeringai yang langsung membuat Hinata memerah.

"G-gomennasai, Naruto-kun. A-aku.." Hinata kelagapan setelah memeluk Naruto.

"Tak apa. Kalau mau jangan sekarang, kita sudah telat-ttebayo!" sindir Naruto. Hinata sontak saja mencubit lengan Naruto yang mendapat ringisa dari Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, watashi wa Hinata Hyuga desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap Hinata. Tangannya terjulur pada Naruto yang langsung dibalas oleh Naruto. Kali ini Hinata tersenyum manis membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Naruto-kun Uchiha." Naruto tersenyum lebar membalasnya hingga menampilkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih. Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil milik Hinata. "Ayo, Hinata! Nanti kita terlambat."

"Kita memang sudah terlambat Naruto-kun."

"Eh iyaya, hehehe."

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang wanita tengah memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau punya teman Hinata. Sepertinya dia anak yang baik."

**~ O ~**

Naruto dan Hinata kini berada di kebun belakang sekolah. Dikarenakan mereka terlambat dua puluh menit saat pelajarannya Sakura-sensei, mereka dihukum memberi makan kelinci peliharaan sekolah. Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan ibunya yang mudah memaafkan orang lain karena masalah sepele, tadi saat ia dan Naruto terlambat mereka langsung dihukum. Di pikirannya ibunya akan berkata, 'Hari ini kalian boleh telat, tapi lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ya.' sambil tersenyum. Dan Hinata berani bersumpah kalau tadi ia melihat ibunya menyeringai setelah mengetahui yang murid yang terlambat hanya ia dan Naruto.

"ta-chan! Hinata-chan!"

"Eh Na-naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ah, tidak."

"Ah, aku tahu. Jangan-jangan kau melamunkan tentangku ya, Hinata-chan." Hinata yang mendengar tuduhan Naruto tertawa kecil lalu mencubit lengan Naruto pelan.

"Dasar ge-er! Omong-omong arigatou Naruto-kun."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berkatmu, aku tidak kesepian lagi. Sebelum aku mengenalmu aku hanya bermain dengan benda mati. Bermain dengan Kaa-san mungkin hanya sebentar."

"Baka! Kau tidak kesepian-ttebayo. Ibumu masih sempat meluangkan waktunya untukmu meski cuma sebentar. Semenjak ayahmu meninggal, sekarang ibumu yang mencari nafkah, jadi semakin sibuk deh."

"Eh, benar juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**Hai, minna-san. Ini fanfic pertama saya, dan saya masih newbie. Jadi, maaf kalo abal, jelek, gak bermutu. Kritik / saran sangat dibutuhkan agar saya dapat memperbaiki kesalahan saya. Flame boleh asal bermanfaat.**

**Sekedar bocoran (kalo misalnya fanfic ini mau dilanjutin) chapter depan ada scene SasuSaku.**

**Ada yang bingung dengan ceritanya? Kalau mau tanya, silahkan lewat PM / review.**

**~ O ~**

**Chapter 2: Who the Boy Can Make My Daughter Smile Again?**

**Klik. Klik. Klik.**

"**Kawaii."**

"**Ano, apa anda Sakura-sensei?"**

"**Ya benar, ada apa?"**

"**Apa Naruto Uchiha sudah pulang?"**

"**Ah, etto... gomennasai ne. Ia sedang menjalani hukuman. Akan kupanggilkan."**

**~ O ~**

"**Ano.. sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau anda dan Naruto-kun makan siang di rumah saya?"**

"**Aa, sepertinya ak-"**

"**Bisa-bisa, ayo Hinata-chan, Sakura-sensei, dan umm Sasu-Touchan!"**

"**Naruto!"**

**~ O ~**

"**Terima kasih pada putramu, karenanya Hinata kembali tersenyum setelah sekian lamanya. Dan maaf telah merepotkan. Yah, smeoga saja istri anda tidak marah karena saya."**

"**Tak apa, aku tak punya istri."**

"**Eh?"**

**~ O ~**

**Don't be a silent reader please, so don't forget to Review!**

**Note: kalau banyak tanggapan positif, akan saya lanjutkan, tapi kalau tidak ya, saya delete saja, daripada nyampah kan.**

**Jaa ne, minna-san!**

**Kiss and Hug**

**Neko Darkblue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Love Story**

**A Naruto fanfic (just for fun)**

**by ****Neko Darkblue**

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family/Frienship/Romance**

**Warning(s)****:OOC, AU, Typo(s), crack pair (maybe), minim deskrip, abal, no bashing chara, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya).**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2: Who the Boy Can Make My Daughter Smile Again?**

**Senin, 6 Juli 2019, 01.00 PM**

Klik. Klik. Klik.

Sakura Hyuuga –wanita berumur tiga puluh satu tahun bermahkotakan merah muda- tengah mengabadikan momen yang menurutnya menggemaskan lewat ponsel flipnya yaitu ketika putrinya –Hinata Hyuuga- memberi makan dan membersihkan kandang kelinci peliharaan sekolah selama satu jam bersama teman barunya. Sebenarnya Sakura sengaja menghukum mereka, ia sangat ingin Hinata dan bocah laki-laki itu –ia belum mengetahui nama bocah tersebut- semakin akrab. Padahal bisa saja ia memaafkan mereka dan menyuruh agar tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi kali ini tidak. Senyum ceria menghiasi wajahnya menunjukkan betapa senangnya ia mengetahui putrinya akhirnya memiliki teman.

**.**

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendapati ruang kelas IB –kelas Naruto- sudah kosong melompong tak ada orang. Ia datang kesini untuk menjemput Naruto, padahal Naruto berpesan padanya untuk menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Tapi, karena Naruto tak muncul juga lebih dari setengah jam, Sasuke berniat menghampiri kelasnya. Ia lalu bertanya pada staf sekolah di kantor guru. Setelah mengetahui Naruto mendapatkan hukuman dari Sakura-sensei memberi makan dan membersihkan kandang kelinci di kebun belakang sekolah, ia segera berjalan menuju kebun belakang sekolah setelah bertanya letaknya pada seorang guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi.

Sebelum sampai ke kandang kelinci sekolah,dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda berjongkok di belakang semak-semak yang hanya berjarak lima meter dari kandang kelinci sambil mengarahkan ponsel flipnya ke arah kandang kelinci. Mungkin itu Sakura-sensei, tebak Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatinya lalu menepuk pelan pundak wanita tersebut membuat wanita itu melompat kaget.

"Aa gomen. Apa anda Sakura-sensei?" tanya Sasuke merasa bersalah telah membuat seseorang melompat kaget.

"Ah, daijoubu. Ya, ada apa?" Sakura membenahi roknya yang terkena dedaunan saat terjatuh. Ponsel flip berwarna merah miliknya sudah ia taruh di saku jasnya.

"Apa Naruto Uchiha, murid kelas 1B sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau Naruto mendapat hukuman, ia hanya ingin memastikan langsung dari gurunya.

"Ano... siapa Naruto Uchiha?" tanya Sakura kikuk membuat Sasuke sweatdrop. Jemarinya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. 'Ia menghukum murid yang namanya ia tak ketahui, baka.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Yang ciri-cirinya berambut pirang, bermata sapphire, berkulit tan, memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar menjelaskan tentang Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Souka... namanya Naruto. Etto... gomennasai, ia sedang menjalani hukuman tapi sudah selesai kok. Sebentar, akan kupanggilkan."

**.**

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**.**

"Ano... sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau Uchiha-san dan Naruto-kun makan siang di rumah kami? kebetulan hari ini saya memasak banyak." tawar Sakura pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sepertinya sa-"

"Bisa-bisa! Iya kan S-sasu-Touchan?" interupsi Naruto memasang jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Ia sangat semangat dengan tawaran ini. Dan ia juga belum memakan bento yang dibuatkan oleh Sasuke.

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san!"

"Ha'i" balas Naruto dan Hinata tak kalah semangat dengan Sakura. Sasuke menghela napas pelan melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Tapi... maukah kalian berjalan kaki sekitar satu blok dari sini? Dekat kok." Tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas.

"Daijoubu-ttebayo!"

"Arigatou Naruto-kun. Apa kau keberatan Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

"Eh, apa itu?"

"Artinya iya Sakura-sensei."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tak habis pikir, selama di perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura, Sakura dan Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengobrol dan bercanda tentang hal yang tak penting. Sementara ia merasakan aura dingin dari sebelahnya, yaitu Hinata. Hinata menatap datar ibunya dan Naruto. Rupanya ia cemburu dengan kedekatan ibunya dan Naruto. Mother-complex mungkin. Sasuke mencoba mencari akal untuk menghilangkan aura dingin tersebut dengan menghibur Hinata. Namun, ia belum mendapatkan ide sama sekali. Hinata yang menyadari sedang diperhatikan Sasuke berinisiatif mengajak Sasuke mengobrol guna menghilangkan rasa cemburunya.

"Ano.. jii-san namanya siapa?"tanya Hinata pada Sasuke. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh, Sasu-jiisan suka buah apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tomat."

"Souka." Hinata mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum misterius. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tidak murung lagi tersenyum tipis.

"Yosh! Sudah sampai." Beritahu Sakura. Ia mengambil kunci dari saku jasnya lalu membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Rumahnya cukup luas untuk didiami oleh dua orang. Pekarangan rumahnya juga asri dengan berbagai bunga yang ia tanam bersama Hinata dan Neji saat mereka sedang senggang. Selesai membuka pintu rumahnya ia mempersilahkan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata untuk masuk.

**.**

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**.**

Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke tengah menikmati makan siang mereka dengan menu nasi goreng dan jus tomat di meja makan berbentuk bundar. Naruto yang memang sejak istirahat belum makan apapun, saat ini ia makan dengan lahapnya kalau tidak mau dibilang rakus. Hinata terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Gomennasai, Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun. Kami kehabisan persediaan gula, jadi jus tomatnya tidak manis." Sesal Sakura. Jemarinya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Daijoubu. Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis." Jawab Sasuke.

"Souka." Sakura mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum puas.

"Tapi Sakura-sensei manis kan?" celetuk Naruto.

"Ya- uhuk-uhuk! Gomennasai." Sasuke terbatuk setelah menyadari perkataannya saat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengar-cengir tak berdosa. Semburat merah muda tipis terdapat di pipi Sasuke begitu juga Sakura. Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa ia sampai keceplosan bilang Sakura manis, tapi ia akui sensei dari anaknya tersebut memang manis.

"Daijoubu ka, Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura khawatir sambil menyerahkan air putih dan selembar tisu pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto menahan tawanya menyaksikan tingkah 'ayahnya'. Jika ia berani tertawa, mungkin ia tak akan mendapati ramen cup di kulkasnya.

**~ O ~**

"Terima kasih pada putramu, Uchiha-san. Karena Naruto-kun, Hinata kembali ceria, sebelum bertemu Naruto-kun, ia selalu murung dan tak pernah tersenyum. Dan maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Hn."

"Ini-" Sakura menjulurkan bingkisan pada Sasuke. Wajahnya menampakkan rasa bersalah. "-Hadiah dariku. Kata Hinata kau suka tomat, jadi kubuatkan puding dan jus tomat. Semoga saja istrimu tak marah akan hal ini."

"Hn. Aku tak punya istri."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Sebenarnya, Naruto itu keponakanku."

"Oh..." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Arigatou atas bingkisannya. Seharusnya aku yang bilang 'Semoga saja suamimu tak marah akan hal ini'."

"Daijoubu. Suamiku sudah tak ada. Sejak saat suamiku meninggallah, Hinata berubah jadi pemurung." Sakura tersenyum palsu guna menutup kesedihannya.

'Ah, gomen."

"Umm." angguk Sakura.

'Naruto, ayo pulang!" perintah Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata. Setelah mendengar perintah Sasuke, Naruto memberi pelukan dan kecupan singkat di pipi Hinata yang langsung membuat muka Hinata merah padam. Naruto hanya nyengir memasang wajah tanpa dosa saat ia mendapati Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya, sedangkan Sakura terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Jaa-nee, Sakura-sensei, Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto dari gerbang rumah Sakura. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa-nee, lain kali datang lagi ya!" balas Sakura berteriak.

"Pasti." BLETAK

Naruto cemberut sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa benjol akibat geplakan dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar tak peduli.

**~ O ~**

Hinata tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kala mengingat Naruto makan siang di rumahnya. Ia sedikit iri pada Naruto. Saat ia terpuruk akan kematian ayahnya, Hinata melewati makan bersama dengan ibunya dalam diam dan memasang wajah muram. Berbeda saat Naruto ikut makan siang bersama, ibunya dan Naruto tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang hal yang tak penting.

**#FLASHBACK#**

"Nee, Naruto-kun. Namamu lucu ya, apa dulu ibumu ngidam ramen?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, yang pasti aku suka ramen-ttebayo!"

"Kalau begitu lain kali, kalau kau datang berkunjung lagi, akan kubuatkan ramen yang baaaaanyak untukmu."

"Waah, kalau begitu lain kali kau dan Sasu-Touchan akan berkunjung lagi."

"Oh ya, tahu tidak, Naruto-kun kau mirip kucing lho."

"Ah, Sensei. Aku memang imut dari lahir kok."

"Ahaha. Dasar Ge-er!"

"Hehehe!"

"Apa kelakuanmu juga seperti kucing ya?"

"Kalau begitu aku satu-satunya kucing di dunia ayng menyukai ramen-ttebayo!"

**#FLASHBACK END#**

"Dasar, anak ibu dari tadi senyam-senyum terus nih, ada apa ya?" Sakura menyeringai Hinata tersenyum sendiri. "Apa jangan-jangan... umm... memikirkan Naruto-kun ya?"

"Urusai, Kaa-san! Aku jatuhkan loh piringnya." Ancam Hinata. Kedua tangannya yang membawa beberapa piring berpura-pura seolah akan menjatuhkannya yang langsung mendapat protesan dari Sakura. Wajahnya memerah sambil cemberut.

"Jangan ngambek dong. Kaa-san kan hanya bercanda." Ucap Sakura. Jemarinya menjawil pipi tembam Hinata membuat pipi Hinata terkena busa karena Sakura baru saja mencuci beberapa gelas yang baru digunakan.

Hinata membuang mukanya ke arah lain seolah ngambek pada Sakura. Tangannya terjulur menberikan piring-piring yang dibawanya pada Sakura.

"Yasudah kalau masih ngambek, strawberry shortcake yang di kulkas biar Kaa-san sendiri yang makan." Sakura melirik Hinata sambil menyeringai kecil berharap dapat membujuk Hinata.

"Aku mau!" ujar Hinata. Sakura mengangguk senang mendengarnya.

**~ O ~**

"Naruto, apa-apaan kau memeluk dan mencium pipi Hinata di depan ibunya sendiri, apalagi itu gurumu sendiri." Omel Sasuke menceramahi Naruto.

"Biarin, itu kan salam perpisahan dariku-ttebayo! Dasar gak romantis! Pantas saja sampai sekarang masih jones." Balas Naruto sengit.

"Jones?" Sasuke membeo.

"Jomblo ngenes. Weekk." Naruto memeletkn lidahnya seolah mengejek Sasuke membuat Sasuke pundung dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Awas kau ya!" ancam Sasuke kemudian. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Sduah terpikirkan cara untuk membalas Naruto yang paling ampuh adalah menyembunyikan ramen cup yang ada di rumah.

"Tapi, Sakurasensei cantikkan? Ia juga pintar-" tanya Naruto berusaha mencari topik lain begitu melihat seringaian Sasuke.

"Kalau tak pintar ia tak mungkin jadi guru, baka!"

"-Masakannya juga enak, tadi aku sampai minta tambah."

"Itu karena kau memang rakus!"

"Huh."

Yah, begitulah. Perjalanan pulang mereka berdua diisi oleh gurauan atau ejekan yang tak penting. Sasuke akui, ia cukup menikmati makan siang bersama dengan Sakura. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai tertarik pada guru Sains di Konoha Academy tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ohoho, gimana minna-san? Mengecewakan-kah?**

**Gomen, kalo telat ngupdate, ini aja saya usahain update sebelum UN . Pasti kali ini typo-nya makin banyak, maaf ya, gak sempet ngedit. Mohon doanya ya biar sukses UNnya!**

**Balesan review buat yg gak login:**

**algojo: ni udah update, RnR lagi ya!**

**Hell Yeah: suka NaruSasu ya? ini udah update, RnR lagi ya!**

**tomat ceri: ya saya lanjutkan. RnR lagi ya!**

**Thanks to: **

**Lavender Sun/ Azzaqiyy / Hanarin no Himeko / Armida. / Cherry Lily Blossom / / **algojo** / **Hell Yeah** / Park Hirinko / **tomat ceri

**for support me.**

**Minna, don't forget to review nyaaaa!**

**Sign,**

**Neko Darkblue**

**17 April 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Am I Fall In Love With Her?**

"**Saku-chan! Lama tidak bertemu."**

"**Kau juga. Ano.. bukannya kau tinggal di Suna ya?"**

"**Yah, aku cari suasana baru semenjak istriku meninggal."**

**~ O ~**

"**Sstt.. sstt... Teme-Touchan. Bila tidak cepat bergerak Sakura-sensei bisa direbut orang itu lho. Mereka kelihatan akrab-ttebayo!"**

"**Urusai, Dobe!"**

**~ O ~**

"**Apa kalian mau ikut kami ke Konoha Land?"**

"**Gomen aku tak-"**

"**Aku ikut-ttebayo!"**

"**Sasu-jiisan juga ikut ya?"**

**~ O ~**

"**Kau makin cantik saja, Sakura-chan. Tak kusangka kau yang primadona KHS akhirnya menikah dengan Neji yang pendiam dan kutu buku itu."**

"**Ahaha, arigatou. Tapi maaf saja, itu tak mempan padaku. Oh ya, tak kusangka juga kau yang playboy akhirnya menikah dengan Temari-san yang galak dan cerewet itu."**

"**Haha, sifat galknya mungkin yang telah mengubahku."**

"**Dasar kau ini."**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Two Love Story**

**a Naruto fanfic (just for fun) by Neko Darkblue**

**Neruto and all chara is Masashi Kishimoto's mine**

**SasuSaku, NaruHina, slight SasoSaku, etc.**

**OOC/AU/Typo(s)/minim deskrip/abal/no bashing/etc/DLDR!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Am I Fall In Love With Her?**

**Selasa, 7 Juli 2019, 09.00 AM**

TEET... TEET... TEET...

Bel berbunyi di Konoha Academy, menandakan saatnya istirahat. Tak terkecuali ruang kelas 1B yang telah di isi pelajaran sains oleh Sakura-sensei. "Baiklah, saatnya istirahat. Dan jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas kelompok kalian." ujar Sakura.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas 1B. Tangan kirinya memegang beberapa buku tebal, tas merah marun miliknya ia sampirkan pada bahu kanannya. Senyum ramah terkembang di wajahnya. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini. Hal itu dikarenakan, saat akan membagi kelompok untuk membuat kliping tentang adaptasi hewan ia sengaja mengelompokkan Naruto dan Hinata dalam satu kelompok. Dan karena jumlah murid di kelas 1B ada dua puluh sembilan anak, jadi ia (sengaja) membagi tiap kelompok berisi tiga orang. Sehingga kelompok terakhir hanya berisikan dua orang, yaitu Naruto dan Hinata. Ia berasa jadi mak comblang untuk putrinya.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, Sakura menaruh buku-buku yang ia bawa ke atas meja milikjnya. Ia mendapat tepukan pelan di bahunya yang ternyata pelakunya adalah Kakashi -seorang guru matematika yang mengajar di Konoha Academy-.

"Seorang pria berambut merah mencarimu." beritahu Kakashi.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aa, gomen. Ia menyuruhku untuk tak mengatakan namanya. Namanya aneh, seperti hewan berbisa. Ia menunggumu di gerbang sekolah."

"Seperti hewan berbisa? Jangan-jangan... Arigatou Kakashi-san. Oh ya, namamu lebih aneh tahu!" Sakura lalu meninggalkan ruang guru secepat mungkin untuk menemui seseorang yang diberitahukan Kakashi.

Napas Sakura memburu sehabis berlari. Orang yang menunggunya bersandar pada gerbang samping pos satpam sambil menatap langit. Tentu saja 'orang itu' sudah mendapat izin dari satpam sekolah agar dapat masuk. Merasa orang yang di tunggunya sudah datang pemuda yang berambut merah tersebut menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Saku-chan! Ohisashiburi desu ne.*" sapa pria berambut merah pada Sakura. Ia langsung memeluk Sakura tak peduli itu di saksikan oleh satpam sekolah."Sudah kuduga pasti kau Sasori. Ya, aku cukup sibuk di sini sebagai guru dan seorang single parent. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau tinggal di Suna ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Yah, aku hanya mencari suasana baru semenjak Temari meninggal. Dan juga, Gaara akan bersekolah di sini. Kuharap ia bisa akrab dengan Hinata."

"Umm." angguk Sakura senang. Sudah lama -sekitar enam tahun- Sakura tak bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya.

**.**

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**.**

**Selasa, 7 Juli 2019, 12.00 AM**

**Sasuke's POV**

Kini aku berada di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu Naruto. Sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah. Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang terasa familiar dengan samar-samar. Semakin lama suara itu makin jelas. Aku yang biasanya selalu cuek kali ini sangat penasaran dengan obrolan 'seseorang itu'.

"Saku-chan, sudah lama kita tidak kencan bersama. Aku jadi rindu. Terakhir kali waktu kita SMA."

"Ya, Aku juga. Tapi itu bukan kencan baka!."

"Ehehe, tak apa dong. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Konoha Land?"

"Aku setuju, bolehkah aku mengajak Hinata?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau akan mengajak Gaara-kun?"

"Tidak, Gaara sudah kuajak, tapi ia lebih memilih bermain PS di rumah ketimbang ikut aku ke Konoha Land."

Aku merasakan lengan kemejaku di tarik-tarik oleh seseorang. Tak menghiraukannya, aku masih asyik mendengarkan obrolan antara Sakura dan pria berambut merah. (baca: menguping).

"Teme-Touchan!"

Aku sedikit melompat kaget mendengar teriakan cempreng yang ternyata berasal dari Dobe. Rupanya, aku terlalu asyik dengan 'kegiatanku' hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Dobe.

Sejenak Dobe menoleh ke arah Sakura dan pria berambut merah tadi lalu kembali menatapku sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Sstt... sstt... Teme-Touchan. Bila tidak cepat bergerak Sakura-sensei bisa di rebut orang itu lho. Mereka akrab sekali."

"Urusai, Dobe!"

Sakura dan Hinata, serta 'pria tadi' kini berada di depanku, begitu Sakura menyadari keberadaanku ia langsung mengangguk sopan sambil tersenyum ramah. Hinata yang berdiri di samping Sakura langsung menarik-narik baju ibunya membuat Sakura berjongkok, lalu Hinata membisiki ibunya -entah tentang apa-. Sakura kembali berdiri lalu menoleh padaku.

"Kami akan ke Konoha Land, apa Uchiha-san dan Naruto-kun mau ikut?" tawar Sakura.

"Gomen, aku-"

"Aku ikut-ttebayo!" interupsi Dobe. Aku memandangnya sebal.

"Sasu-jiisan juga ikut ya?" pinta Hinata sambil menautkan kedua telunjuknya. Kali ini Dobe dan Hinata melancarkan jurus kitty-eyesnya membuatku umm... tak tega. Aku mengangguk singkat tanda menyetujui tawaran Sakura.

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**Konoha Land, 01.00 PM**

Suasana di Konoha Land sangat ramai meski panas matahari yang menyengat kulit. Begitu masuk ke Konoha Land Sakura langsung mengajak kami ke kedai takoyaki di dekat pintu masuk. Kami duduk di meja nomor tujuh dengan jumlah kursi lima. Dobe dan Hinata setelah makan, langsung pergi meninggalkan kami ke arena permainan khusus anak-anak di depan kedai takoyaki.

Awalnya Dobe mengajakku ikut, aku menolaknya dengan alasan tak ingin bosan melihat anak kecil bermain. Tapi, sekarang aku menyesal tak ikut dengannya.

"Kau makin cantik saja, Saku-chan. Tak kusangka kau yang primadona KHS akhirnya menikah dengan Neji yang pendiam dan kutu buku itu." ck, Sasori merayu Sakura. Dasar duda beranak satu!

"Ahaha, arigatou. Tapi maaf saja, rayuanmu tak mempan padaku. Oh ya, tak kusangka juga kau yang playboy akhirnya menikah dengan Temari-san yang galak dan cerewet itu."

"Haha, sifat galaknya mungkin yang telah mengubahku."

"Dasar kau ini." Sakura mencubit pipi Sasori membuatku kesal. Eh, yang di cubit kan Sasori kenapa aku yang kesal?

"Aiih, sakit. Kupikir setelah menikah dengan Neji, sifat dan kekuatanmu akan berubah. Hahh, ternyata tidak."

"Grrr..."

"Ehehe, Saku-chan ingat tidak waktu terakhir kita berkencan di sini saat SMA-"

"Itu bukan kencan."

"-waktu itu aku menembakmu di kedai takoyaki ini."

"Dan aku langsung menolakmu."

"Ya, karena saat itu kau menyukai Neji."

"Dan kau langsung ngambek denganku selama sebulan."

"Ah ya, itu dulu. Tapi tahu tidak, setelah kau menolakku aku bertemu dengan Temari di taman kota."

"Ya, dan ia mengejekmu yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk lutut hanya karena di tolak seorang cewek."

"Ya. Eh kau tahu dari mana?"

"Rahasia."

"Ck Sial, rahasia terbesarku-"

"Seorang playboy menangis."

"-terbongkar."

"Hahaha."

Ck, dari tadi mereka asyik ngobrol berdua. Seolah-olah aku tak ada. Dasar Kalajengking menyebalkan. Harusnya aku ikut Dobe saja kalau tahu begini. Atau harusnya Kalajengking Sialan ini yang tak ikut, biar hanya aku dan Sakura. Eh mikir apa sih aku?

Entah mengapa, setelah mengetahui Sasori adalah sahabat Sakura, ia pernah menembak Sakura -meski di tolak- dan sekarang mereka terlihat bahagia membuatku kesal. Tanganku terkepal ingin menonjok Sasori. Aku kesal pada mereka -atau mungkin hanya pada Sasori- yang terlihat bahagia, sedangkan aku tidak bahagia. Perasaan apa ini? Apa aku cemburu? Ah, tidak mungkin.

"Uchiha-san!" Sakura menepuk bahuku pelan menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Daijoubuka?" iris emeraldnya menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Hn. Hanya sedikit pusing." dustaku. Jelas-jelas aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin bila berbohong aku bisa segera pergi dari tempat ini dan membiarkan Sakura dan Sasori berduaan , ah memikirkannya saja membuatku tak rela. Ada apa denganku?

"Ah, g-gomenasai. Seharusnya aku tak memaksamu untuk ikut. Jadi saat kau mau menolak tawaranku pasti kau sedang tak enak badan kan? Sekali lagi gomenne." ujarnya menyesal. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku tak tega. Telapak tangan kanan miliknya ia tempelkan pada keningku yang langsug membuat kepalaku memanas.

"Kau agak demam, Uchiha-san." ucap Sakura panik. Baka. Kalau saja kau tak sedekat ini dan memandangku intens aku tidak akan merasa sepanas ini.

"Gomenne, Sasori. Kita sudahi saja ya?"

"Tak apa." jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum paksa.

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**Kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, 01.30 PM**

"Gomen, Sakura-san. Seharusnya aku saja yang pulang dengan Naruto biar Hinata tetap bermain." ucapku datar.

"Daijoubu. Lagipula tak seru bila Hinata hanya bermain sendiri. Yang penting anak-anak menikmatinya itu sudah cukup buatku."

"Hn."

"Jaa nee, Uchiha-san!"

"Jaa."

"Ehem... ehem..." Dobe berdehem lalu menyeringai kecil menatapku. Kunaikkan sebelah alisku bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku akhirnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku ia malah membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Teme-Touchan sedang jatuh cinta, Teme-Touchan sedang jatuh cinta. Aku akan punya ibu baru. Yaay!" teriak Naruto kemudian.

Jatuh cinta? Ibu baru untuk Dobe?

"Dobe! Apa maksudmu hah?!" tanyaku geram tapi kenapa pipiku memerah?

"Sudahlah, jangan mengelak lagi Sa-su-Tou-chan." kali ini Dobe mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuatku bergidik.

"Tadi waktu di kedai takoyaki muka Tou-chan jelek banget. Kayak tomat busuk yang jatuh dari lantai sepuluh." ejeknya.

Cemburu? Jatuh cinta? Apa benar?

Tomat busuk? Dobe sialan!

Apa jika aku tak suka dengan kedekatan Sakura dan Sasori itu cemburu? Apa jika tak suka Sasori menggoda Sakura itu cemburu? Apa wajahku memerah karena Sakura karena aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Aku tersenyum tipis menyadarinya. Bodohnya, bocah yang masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar -apalagi masih kelas satu- bisa menyadarkan perasaanku. Apalagi itu Dobe, bocah yang tak terlalu pintar. Yah, kuakui untuk memahami perasaan tak hanya memerlukan otak jenius sepertiku.

Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan menjadikan Sakura sebagai ibu untuk Dobe dan istriku. Tunggu saja hari di mana hal itu aka terwujud Sakura dan Naruto. Ah ya, dan juga Hinata akan jadi anak tiriku.

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Neko kembali lagi dengan chapter 3! Saya leletkah? Emang! #dikeroyok**

**Maaf, ini aja ngetiknya sehari sehabis UN, hehe ^^v**

**Untuk chapter ini mengecewakankah?**

***Ohisashiburi desu ne: Lama tidak bertemu (kurang lebih seperti itu)**

**Balesan review buat nonlogin:**

**Mako-chan(ch2)****: Pertanyaan Mako-chan dah kejawab di chapter ini ^^. Biar Sasuke yang pasif saingan sama Sasori yang aktif (?) #pendiam ama cerewet gitu #hah? sejak kapan Sasori cerewet? sejak di fic Neko XD #plak!**

**RnR lagi ya... (^_^v)**

**Sweets(ch2)****: Udah kejawab kan di chapter ini, RnR lagi ya ^O^**

**reader newby(ch1)****: Terima kasih atas saranmu, Neko sudah mencoba memperbaikinya, apa masih terlalu cepat? Kalo iya, ya mangap, Neko gak bisa bikin yang pas mungkin, hehe ini udah update RnR lagi ya... ^^**

**Guest(ch1)****: Makasih, ini udah update, RnR lagi ya ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rival?**

**"Akasuna Gaara-desu, yoroshiku."**

**"Bwahahaha."**

**"Gaara, kau boleh duduk di samping Shion. Shion angkat tanganmu!"**

**~ O ~**

**"Hyuuga Hinata-desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"**

**"Kalau ada orang mengajak berkenalan jangan diam saja dong, Panda no Baka!"**

**"Apa kalian tuli?"**

**~ O ~**

**"Gaara-kun mau?"**

**"Kalau mau punyaku saja."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

** /E. /Wisnu Damayanti/ Akasuna /Hanarin No Himeko/Cherry Lily Blossom/Lin Narumi Rutherford/Hiruka aoi sora/armida. /**Mako-chan/Sweets/reader newby/guest

**for not become a silent reader**

**#maafbilaadapenulisannamayangsalah**

**Last, don't forget to Review XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Neko Darkblue**

**9 Mei 2013**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Two Love Story**

**a Naruto FanFiction by Neko Darkblue**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, slight other pairing.**

**OOC . AU . Miss Typo(s) . minim deskrip . abal . no bashing chara .**

**Happy Reading!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Rival (Part 1)  
**

**Rabu, 8 Juli 2019, 07.00 AM**

"Akasuna Gaara, _yoroshiku._" bocah laki-laki berambut merah bata memperkenalkan dirinya di depan teman-teman sekelasnya, IB Konoha Academy. Tatapan mata jade-nya datar dan... dingin. Tak ada senyuman ceria di wajahnya yang biasanya dilakukan oleh anak seumurannya saat memperkenalkan diri. Sikapnya yang datar dan dingin tersebut bagi anak-anak kelas 1B terasa aneh. Keadaan hening sampai-

"Bwahahaha. Apa-apaan wajahnya itu?! Seperti panda saja. Sok keren padahal tak punya alis, hahaha." -tawa serta ejekan dari mulut Satoshi keluar. Semua murid laki-laki di kelas 1B ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Berbeda dengan murid-murid perempuan yang menatap kagum dengan mata berbinar-binar pada sosok Gaara yang mereka anggap keren. Hinata lain lagi, ia tak tertawa mengejek seperti murid-murid laki-laki, tak juga menatap kagum seperti murid-murid perempuan. Melainkan tatapan iba. Melihat sosok Gaara seperti itu seperti melihat dirinya sendiri saat pertama kali memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-teman sekelasnya. Bedanya, ia diejek kaerna warna matanya. Menurut teman-temannya matanya tak berpupil. Ia diam saat diejek seperti itu. Karena ia bersyukur memiliki mata seperti itu, mata yang sama dengan sang ayah, sehinggadapat mengingatkannya dengan sosok sang ayah.

"Anak-anak tenanglah!" teriak sang guru bahasa di Konoha Academy, Asuma-_sensei_. Anak-anak yang tertawa tadi sontak terdiam. Meskipun sudah agak tenang, tetap saja terdengar bisikan-bisikan kagum dari murid-murid perempuan. Dan juga ada beberapa murid lak-laki yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan guna meredam tawa.

"Gaara, kau boleh duduk di sebelahnya Shion. Shion angkat tanganmu!" ujar Asuma_-sensei_. Setelah Shion mengangkat tangannya memberitahukan dimana tempat duduknya yang tepat di belakang bangku milik Naruto dan Hinata. Gaara lalu berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

**.**

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Academy, 09.00 AM**

**Hinata's POV**

Aku dan Naruto_-kun_ berniat makan siang di bawah pohon sakura di taman sekolah. Saat kami tiba, sudah ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menempatinya. Ia tetap asyik membaca komik -entah tentang apa- dan tak mengacuhkan aku dan Naruto-kun. Ia adalah Gaara-kun. Kehela napas pelan memaklumi sikapnya.

Berniat berkenalan, kuulurkan tanganku padanya lalu berkata, _"Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata-desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

Ia tetap tak mengacuhkanku. Aku kan hanya ingin berteman dengannya.

"Tak sopan sekali sih! Kalau ada orang mengajak berkenalan jangan diam saja _Panda no Baka_!" ucap Naruto-kun.

Gaara_-kun_ tetap diam setelah dibentak Naruto_-kun_. Ia menghela napas lalau menatap kami tajam. "Apa kalian tuli hingga tak mendengarku memperkenalkan diri di kelas?"

"APA?! Aargh! Baiklah... bisa kau minggir? Aku dan Hinata_-chan_ akan makan siang di sini." Naruto_-kun_ mengibaskan tangannya seolah menyuruh Gaara_-kun_ pergi.

"Seharusnya kau yang pergi karena aku yang duluan di sini. Memangnya ini pohon milikmu?"

"Grrr..."

Sebelum sempat Naruto-kun melayangkan tinjuan pada Gaara-kun kucoba melerai mereka dengan berdiri di depan Naruto-kun dan membelakangi Gaara-kun. Kurentangkan tanganku seolah meyuruhnya mencegah perbuatannya, "Hentikan Naruto_-kun_!"

"Hinata_-chan..._?" Naruto-kun menurunkan kepala tangannya lalu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Aku tersenyum lega dapat meghentikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga makan siang bersama?" usulku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Gaara_-kun_ berharap ia setuju.

"Terserah." kata Gaara-kun yang masih membaca komiknya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Kubuka bento buatan Kaa-san yaitu nasi goreng dengan telur dadar orak-arik. Kusodorkan bentoku pada Gaara_-kun,_ "Gaara_-kun_ mau?" tawarku.

Gaara-_kun_ hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Tapi, tiba-tiba-

_Kruyuk~_

Kudengar suara yang aneh. Lalu wajah Gaara_-kun_ memerah. Setelah paham akan suatu hal, kusodorkan sumpitku yang menjepit telur orak-arik padanya. Ia lalu melahapnya sambil menghadap ke arah lain. Sepertinya ia malu, aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kalau mau punyaku saja, nih." Naruto_-kun_ ikut-ikutan menyuapi Gaara_-kun_, meski sebenarnya terlihat menjejali secara paksa membuat Gaara_-kun_ tersedak karena kunyahan pertama belum ia telan.

Segera kusodorkan botol air mineralku pada Gaara_-kun,_ namun Naruto_-kun_ langsung merebutnya. Naruto_-kun_ lalu memberikan botol minuman berisi jus tomat miliknya pada perasaanku saja atau Naruto-kun sangat perhatian pada Gaara_-kun_? =.=

Kugendikkan bahu tak peduli lalu kulanjutkan makan siangku. Biar saja Gaara_-kun_ dan disuapi Naruto_-kun_. Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali dan umm mesra seperti di drama-drama yang _Kaa-san_ tonton di televisi. =.=

**Hinata's POV End**

**.**

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**.**

**Kelas 1B, 10.00 AM**

Guru sains Konoha Academy berjalan memasuki ruang kelas 1B, tempatnya mengajar sains saat ini. Ia taruh beberapa buku yang berhubungan dengan sains untuk murid kelas satu di atas meja guru. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum menyapa murid-muridnya.

_"Ohayou minna!"_

_"Ohayou Sakura-sensei!"_ balas murid-murid kelas 1B serempak pada guru sains mereka yang bernama Sakura kecuali Gaara yang memang belum mengetahui nama dari guru tersebut atau bisa saja karena sikapnya yang cuek dan dingin.

Masih tetap mempertahankan senyum tipisnya, Sakura berjalan ke arah tempat duduk paling belakang yaitu bangku milik Shion dan Gaara. "Kamu Gaara_-kun_ kan?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara. Gaara mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari guru sains-nya.

"Karena Gaara_-kun_ belum dapat kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas kliping tentang adaptasi hewan-" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Naruto dan Hinata yang tempat duduknya di depan Gaara dan Shion, "-Gaara_-kun_ berkelompok dengan Naruto_-kun_ dan Hinata ya?"

Gaara mengangguk singkat sambil menggumam, "Umm."

Sakura berjalan kembali ke depan kelas akan memulai pelajarannya, "Kalian buka halaman 7, ya!"

**.**

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**.**

**Kelas 1B, 12.30 AM**

Pelajaran telah selesai bagi murid-murid Konoha Academy khusus kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Murid-murid kelas 1 berhamburan keluar kelas. Naruto, Hinata, dan Gaara berencana mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Hinata karena rumah Hinata dekat dengan sekolah.

Mereka ke rumah Hinata berjalan kaki dan ditemani Sakura. Saat di gerbang sekolah Naruto menemui Sasuke untuk memberitahu akan ke rumah Hinata. Sasuke yang mengetahui ini tentu saja tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk pendekatan dengan guru sains tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Sasori yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke. Sasori juga tak ingin kalah dari Sasuke dengan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pendekatan dengan cinta pertamanya. Meskipun sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama sampai Sekolah Menengah ke Atas Sasori dicap sebagai _playboy_, ia juga dapat merasakan apa yang disebut cinta. Cinta pertamanya pada sahabatnya, salah satu gadis yang tak tertarik dengan Sasori, dan juga tak terpengaruh oleh rayuannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura -yang kini Hyuuga Sakura.

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah mendekati Sakura yang tak jauh darinya. Ia tersenyum kikuk, rona merah muda yang sangaaat tipis bertengger indah di kedua pipinya. "Bolehkah saya ikut? sekalian ingin melihat bagaimana Dob- eh Naruto belajar bersama dengan teman-temannya."

"Aku juga mau ikut. Lama tak mengunjungimu, aku jadi rindu suasana rumahnya, sekaligus rindu pada pemilik rumahnya." timpal Sasori sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. Reaksi Sakura? ia hanya berlagak layaknya seorang yang hendak muntah saat mendengar perkataan atau rayuan Sasori.

**Sasuke's POV**

Apa-apaan dia? Dasar ikut-ikutan!

"Boleh kok Uchiha_-san_," Sakura tersenyum tipis ke arahku lalu menatap Sasori dengan pandangan remeh, "...Sasori... jadi kau rindu Neji_-kun_? Tak apa sih jika kau merindukan pemilik rumah yang sebenarnya, bagaimana kalau lain kalau kau ke makamnya?" tanya Sakura menyeringai kecil.

"Bukan si gondrong itu yang kumaksud, _baka_!" ujar Sasori. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura dengan gemas, "...tapi tak asih jika kau mau kencan denganku di makamnya Neji."

Takkan kubiarkan mereka berkenan, sekalipun itu di kuburan. Jangan harap!

BUKK

Tiba-tiba Sakura menyikut perut Sasori dengan senyuman mengejek, "Dalam mimpimu!"

Heh rasakan itu!

"Tak diragukan lagi kekuatan dari seorang wanita yang pernah menjadi kapten klub judo semasa SMA." ucap Sasori sembari memegangi perutnya yang terkena sikutan dari Sakura. Apa sesakit itu sampai wajahnya seperti orang mules?

"Oh ya, bisa saja sih kalau kalian mau berkunjung, tapi jalan kaki ya." ujar Sakura.

"Tak masalah." balasku santai. Bukankah romantis bila berjalan bersama?

"Tak apa-apa Saku_-chan._ Justru romantis kan berjalan bersama?" timpal Sasori. Hey! Itu kata-kataku. Tapi kurasa tak jadi romantis bila ada kalajengking pengganggu.

BLETAK!

Kali ini Sakura menjitak kepala merah bata Sasori. Aku berdehem pelan guna menahan tawa yang akan meledak melihat aksi Sakura. Aku jadi sedikit iri dengan keakraban mereka.

"Ke kuburan sana! Itu romantis untukmu." rupanya Sakura agak kesal dengan perkataan Sasori tentang hal yang romantis. Apa jika aku yang mengucapkannya aku akan dijitak oleh Sakura? Rasanya tidak dan tak mungkin, justru pipinya akan bersemu merah bila aku yang mengatakannya. Dan jangan salahkan bila orang tampan cenderung percaya diri. serba berwarna putih. ﴾baca: narsis﴿

**Sasuke's POV END**

**.**

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Kami -maskudku aku, Hinata, Uchiha_-san_, Naruto_-kun_, Sasori, dan Gaara_-kun_- berjalan menuju rumahku yang tak jauh dari Konoha Academy -tempatku mengajar. Hinata, Naruto_-kun_, dan Gaara_-kun_ berjalan di depan, sedangkan aku, Sasori, Uchiha_-san_, serta aku di belakang. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganku di tarik oleh Uchiha_-san_ -membuatku yang semula berjalan di pinggir menjadi di tengah-tengah Sasori dan Uchiha_-san_. Entah apa maksudnya Uchiha_-san_ melakukan ini.

Mobil berkecepatan tinggi baru saja melewati kami. Untung saja Uchiha_-san_ sempat menarikku menengah agar tak terserempet mobil tersebut. Uchiha_-san_ juga hampir terserempet, tapi karena ia makin merapat ke aku dan untungnya ia tidak terserempet.

Tiba-tiba pipiku memanas karena Uchiha-_san_ belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lenganku. Jantungku juga berdegup kencang. Ada apa denganku?

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah." saran Uchiha_-san_ sambil tersemyum tipis ke arahku. Ah tidak, kenapa sekarang wajahku makin memerah. Aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini, tapi hanya saat dengan Neji_-kun_.

_"Daijoubu ka, Sakura-san?"_

_"A-ano..._ t-tangannya _U-Uchiha-san..._"

Uchiha_-san_ langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lenganku. Raut wajahnya berubah datar meski ada rona merah muda yang sangat tipis di pipinya.

**Sakura's POV End**

Sasuke dan Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan dengan sikap normal seolah barusan tak terjadi apa-apa. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang menatap Sasuke dongkol sambil bergumam lirih, 'Dasar! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.'

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan pandangan bingung, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasori?"

Sasori tersenyum paksa lalu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuuh~ akhirnya update juga XD, ada yang nungguin? gak ada? TwTYang bilang gak ada kusambit #plak**

**Maaf ya Neko lelet banget, gak kerasa lebih dari 2 bulan XD. Neko pikir sehabis UN bisa nyantai, ternyata enggak. Masih ada les tambahan buat masuk SMP =.=**

**Sekian dari curcol Neko ^^**

**Balesan review buat nonologin:**

**Mako-chan:** makasij udah RnR ^^. Seru? menurutku biasa aja kok :3 RnR?

**Aoi Uchiha:** Hola Kak Lia! ^o^ masih inget dong, siapa sih yang lupa ama kakak sekece Kak Lia :"). Terima kasih udah RnR. Bacanya di dapur? OwO gakpapa sih XD. Makasih sarannya, Neko usahain deh :v, RnR lagi? :3

**NE:** Iya, chap kemarin re-update. Awalnya mau kuedit, tapi malah kehapus, wkwkwk. Gapapa kok, salam kenal juga ^_^

**hahcikodesuka:** Iya, ini udah up-date. Makasih udah RnR. RnR lagi? :3

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^**

**Sign,**

**Neko Darkblue**

**Planet Saturnus, 20 Juli 2013**

* * *

**Spesial thanks to:**

**LavenderSun/ azzaqiyy/ Hanarin No Himeko/ armida. c. bieber/ Cherry Lily Blossom/ / Park Hirinko/ meong. nbuyung/ E. S. Hatake/ Wisnu Damayanti/ AkasunaAnggi/ darkblue. dongker/** mako-chan/ sweets/ algojo/ reader newby/ Guest/ **Lin Narumi Rutherford/ Dark Courriel/ Kaze no Nachi/ Daehyuk Shin/ hanazono yuri/ Yumiko Hiroshi/ kirei-neko/ Andre Uchiha/ desypramitha2/ Tsurugi de Lelouch/** NE/ **B-Rabbit** **Lacie**/ hahcikodesuka/

(maaf bila ada penulisan nama yang salah)

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Rival (Part 2)**

**"Sepertinya kau menunggku. Apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan, Sasori-san?"**

**"Ck, orang-orang Uchiha sungguh jeli. Kau mengingatkanku dengan Ita-"**

**"Aku tak suka basa-basi."**

**"Baiklah, kita langsung pada intinya saja. Apa kau menyukai Sakura?"**

**"Tidak."**

**OoOoO**

**"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?|**

**"Apa taruhannya?"**

**"Akan kuberutahu di taman kota, di bangku tamn dekat jembatan."**

**OoOoO**

**"Daisuki dayo."**

**"Daisuki da Sakura."**

**OoOoO**


End file.
